La culpabilité est un cancer de l'esprit
by BleuElectrique
Summary: Friedrich Nietzsche a dit : " Si vous regardez longtemps au fond des abysses, les abysses voient au fond de vous ". Clarke était malade, victime d'un poison foudroyant : la culpabilité... (OS)


**La culpabilité est un cancer de l'esprit.**

* * *

 **Trois mois. Quatre-vingt dix jours. Deux mille cent soixante heures.**

 _C'est dans l'obscurité la plus totale que nos démons s'affranchissent de leurs chaînes._

La Mort s'était injectée dans les veines de la forêt aussi foudroyante qu'un un poison létal. Une hécatombe funèbre engloutissait les derniers signaux vitaux de la Terre. La ligne de son électrocardiogramme était un trait continu infini. La forêt crevait au rythme des chutes extrêmes de température. À présent, les arbres n'étaient plus que de vulgaires squelettes de bois éviscérés, rachitiques et maladifs. Le bosquet n'était qu'une zone en putréfaction : des charognes d'animaux rongées par les vers s'entassaient ici et là, ne laissant que l'ossature brisée comme marque du passage de Mère Nature. Un cimetière morbide où, les arbres évidés marquaient l'emplacement des pierres tombales choisies par l'Ange de la Mort. Une épidémie de chimères purulentes.

Clarke arpentait les bois tel un ange déchu sous la noirceur corbeau. Un halo obscur se dégageait d'elle telle une protection crépusculaire. Deux grandes ailes noires de jais s'étendaient fièrement dans son dos. Les plumes qui les composaient étaient le reflet parfait de l'âme de la jeune femme. La profonde noirceur des ailes aspirait l'éclat anthracite de l'astre lunaire afin de l'entraîner vers les ténèbres. Le cœur de la jeune n'était plus qu'un hybride de remords teinté d'ébène.

Le bruit de ses pas hachait à un rythme soutenu le silence funeste de la forêt. Ses bottes noires tatouaient une marque sanglante sur les feuilles décrépies, agrémentant le sol en un tapis mortuaire. Le grincement sinistre des feuillages, dû au passage de Clarke était l'expression lancinante des hurlements d'agonie sauvages de la forêt.

 **##**

Cela faisait des heures que Clarke parcourait la forêt afin de renflouer son stock de provisions. Sa réserve de nourriture était quasiment épuisée. La jeune femme avait rapidement consommé les maigres mets fournis par Lexa quelques jours plus tôt. La fille de l'espace avait rencontré la chef de Terriens peu de temps après son départ du Camp Jaha. Leur rencontre avait été le fruit parfait du hasard.

 **•**

Clarke était à la recherche d'un nouvel abri afin de se mettre à l'abri à cause de l'arrivée proche de l'hiver. Les quelques chutes avancées de neige l'avaient prise par surprise. Elle recouvrait la terre d'une mince pellicule blanche, assez opaque pour dissimuler les dangers potentiels du terrain. Clarke était en pleine réflexion sur ce qu'elle ferait dans les jours à venir, lorsque sa jambe s'était bloquée dans un piège à loups rouillé, abandonné là depuis l'explosion nucléaire. Les dents d'acier s'étaient enfoncées brutalement dans sa chair, laissant l'os intact. Heureusement pour elle, le mécanisme du piège n'avait pas entièrement fonctionné à cause du déluge du temps.

Son cri de douleur avait perturbé le bosquet dans son sommeil paisible, faisant vibrer les branches et effrayant les oiseaux qui s'envolèrent en une cascade de plumes et de piaillements furibonds.

Clarke inspira et expira à maintes reprises, le but étant de maîtriser son palpitant et calmer la douleur lancinante de son mollet. Ses bottes avaient ralenti la morsure féroce de l'acier. Elle essaya de bouger lentement afin de trouver une position plus confortable, mais retint un hurlement de rage en se mordant la lèvre inférieure à sang. Les tiges métalliques étaient profondément incrustées dans sa peau. La jeune médecin n'avait jamais grandement apprécié la chasse, excepté dans les cas extrêmes telle que l'arrivée des Cent sur Terre.

Lorsque Clarke était sur l'Arche, elle trouvait ces techniques de chasse affreusement barbares. Elle s'était réjouie de ne pas avoir à chasser sur la navette. Les illustrations présentes dans les encyclopédies étaient plus que suffisantes. Les dessins lui glaçaient le sang.

À présent, elle comprenait l'ampleur des dégâts que provoquait la Nature Humaine ainsi que ses conséquences sanglantes. Elle avait saisi la raison du comportement de certains animaux piégés. Quelques uns préféraient s'amputer en se rongeant la patte plutôt que d'attendre l'arrivée langoureuse de la Mort, voire pire, succomber de leurs blessures ou en se faire achever violemment par un prédateur. Un choix crucial s'imposait à Clarke… Abandonner et se laisser enchaîner par les ténèbres ou bien se battre pour la Vie et prouver qu'elle méritait sa putain de place sur Terre.

 _La Vie est une guerre. Chaque jour est un combat. Une décision : vivre ou mourir._

La jeune femme avait fait son choix.

Maintenant il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen d'extraire sa jambe du collet altéré par l'érosion. Clarke essaya d'agrandir l'ouverture du piège avec son canif (où on pouvait aisément distinguer un « **B** » majuscule gravé sur le manche). La mâchoire de fonte claqua aussitôt la faisant frémir de douleur. La lame n'était ni assez grande ni assez robuste pour lui permettre le moindre mouvement.

C'est avec une grande dextérité et beaucoup de patience qu'elle réussit à attraper un morceau de bois, suffisamment grand. Elle l'introduisit dans le piège afin de créer un système de levier pour écarter l'acier. La jeune guérisseuse décompta lentement avant d'appuyer sur le rondin qui écarta lentement les piques de métal. La douleur était tellement brutale qu'elle faillit pleurer. Lorsque l'écart fut suffisamment large, Clarke s'empressa de dégager sa jambe mutilée dans le bruit sinistre de fermeture du mécanisme. Son unique pensée fut que désormais, plus aucun autre animal n'aurait à subir la cruauté de l'Homme.

Les heures s'étaient succédées avant que l'adolescente ne se décide à bouger pour se trouver un refuge convenable à cause de la dangerosité des bois la nuit. Divers prédateurs y rodaient, elle n'était pas à l'abri d'une mauvaise rencontre. Qui sait quelles étaient les autres triades inconnues et sauvages ayant survécu à la catastrophe nucléaire ?

C'est avec lenteur qu'elle essaya de se remettre sur pied, la souffrance était telle que la gravité la rappela aussitôt à l'ordre en s'effondrant sur le sol dur. Elle ne pouvait se déplacer dans cet état. La chair était à vif. L'énergie s'évaporait de son corps aussi rapidement que la chute des flocons autour d'elle. Le repos était son ultime solution si elle ne voulait pas mourir rapidement.

Clarke suivit les conseils de chasse que lui avait donné _son_ ami au Camp Jaha pour se trouver une cachette convenable. Elle rampa difficilement en direction des racines épaisses d'un chêne qui lui serviraient de refuge rudimentaire pour les prochaines heures. Elle s'installa de manière à voir tout ce qui l'entourait sans pour autant être vue d'autrui.

La médecin fit également le diagnostic de sa jambe blessée, arrachant les bouts de tissu imprégnés d'hémoglobine. Son mollet faisait peur à voir, il ressemblait à une énorme morsure d'animal sauvage. Il y avait huit impacts sanguinolents. Elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang, la plaie risquait de s'infecter à cause de l'impact des broches métalliques. Les entailles de Clarke étaient tellement impressionnantes qu'elle écoperait de dizaines de points de suture. La blonde versa de l'eau sur les balafres et utilisa le tissu usagé de son pantalon afin de nettoyer le liquide coagulé. La jeune femme se fit un garrot de fortune avec le textile humide, ne désirant pas engendrer une hémorragie durant la nuit mais surtout pour essayer de masquer un minimum l'odeur de la plaie.

Un bâillement lui échappa violemment. Ses yeux se fermèrent à l'instant même où l'obscurité ardente lâchait ses cerbères démoniaques et affamés.

 **•**

Les nuits sur Terre étaient réputées pour devenir glaciales à l'approche de la saison hivernale. Les températures avaient chuté à la même vitesse que les ombres de la nuit qui se déchaînaient. Le froid englobait la planète tel un manteau gelé. Un silence pétrifiant régnait en souverain sur les bois tel le disciple loyal des Enfers. La Mort jouait sa ballade macabre à travers les dépouilles creuses du bosquet.

Clarke avait toujours détesté cela. Depuis son enfance, elle éprouvait un certain effroi pour le silence. Elle trouvait cette quiétude sinistre. C'est pour cela que la jeune femme avait pour habitude de parler lors des interruptions trop appuyées afin de combler le vide glacial.

La médecin se décida à bouger. C'est avec quelques complications qu'elle parvint à se remettre debout, les racines épaisses lui servirent de béquilles temporaires. La jeune femme récupéra tout son barda, vérifia son mollet gauche et évalua l'importance de la blessure en s'appuyant dessus. La douleur était encore présente mais largement supportable. La fille de l'espace s'extirpa finalement de sa tanière et s'élança dans les ténèbres profonds de la forêt.

L'ascension entre les arbres était très compliquée ce qui obligeait Clarke à marcher plus lentement. Les sentiers étaient remplis d'embûches vicieuses : le sol était glissant à cause du gel, les racines hors du sol tressaient des pièges vivants et la neige occultait les cavités.

Malgré les chutes de température, Clarke avait des bouffées de chaleur comme si son ascension se déroulait en plein désert. Afin d'atténuer cette sensation fiévreuse, elle s'immobilisa quelques instants pour prendre de la poudreuse et l'appliquer directement sur son visage. Un sentiment de délivrance l'envahit aussitôt.

Un craquement de branches attira son attention. Rien de suspect ne lui apparut. Ce n'était qu'une projection supplémentaire de son subconscient due au manque de sommeil _._ La blonde reprit aussitôt son escalade en direction de son camp délabré. Les rayons de la lune guidaient ses pas par intermittence lorsque le brouillard n'aspirait pas leur clarté mystique. Le manque de visibilité faillit la faire chuter à de multiples reprises. C'est en se rattrapant in extremis à un tronc qu'elle les vit : _Deux gros yeux rouges_.

La couleur vermeil du regard irradiait dans la nuit noire. La jeune femme était paralysée, néanmoins son organe vital atteignait des pics d'accélération extrêmes. Elle cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises. Lorsque ses prunelles cobalts s'ouvrirent, il n'y avait rien. À présent, sa seule compagnie était la solitude de la nuit.

Clarke expira longuement afin de se calmer… Elle passa une main dans sa chevelure dorée désordonnée pour se redonner une contenance et effacer cette étrange vision de son esprit. Son subconscient lui jouait des tours et sa fatigue n'arrangeait absolument rien. Elle vérifia l'état de la plaie et du bandage de fortune avant de se remettre définitivement en route.

La piste menant vers la grotte était beaucoup plus raide que les chemins de plaine empruntés par la jeune femme auparavant. Sa jambe vacillait par moment, ce qui l'obligeait à ralentir ou à prendre appui sur la végétation aux alentours. Les constellations étaient ses seules guides dans cette atmosphère opaque. La jeune médecin avait la nette impression que chaque nouveau pas l'entraînait plus profondément dans l'antre d'Hadès. _(1)_

 ** _•_**

 _C'est l'obscurité qui donne naissance aux ombres.  
Ce sont les ténèbres qui leur donnent l'immortalité.  
C'est la Mort qui leur donne vie._

 ** _•_**

Clarke se retourna à cause de sa manche arrachée par une branche morte. Son cœur se glaça… Un regard de sang la fixait ardemment. Les mêmes yeux rubis.

Sans réfléchir elle se mit à courir comme un animal pris en chasse. Son instinct de survie venait de se répandre dans ses veines. La blonde regarda derrière elle, il n'y avait personne mis à part le bruit fantomatique des foulées. Son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine lorsque les deux mêmes yeux bordeaux apparurent à sa droite. Il n'y avait pas de corps. Clarke avait été prise en chasse par une ombre. Son pied gauche dérapa sur le rebord glissant de la falaise, entraînant la jeune femme dans une étreinte mortelle.

 **•**

La Faucheuse l'accueillit dans son antre de désolation faite de cadavres putréfiés. Les vers avaient élu domicile dans les carcasses crevées et abandonnées, flottant sur le lac dans une danse macabre. Une étendue de sang rubiconde s'étendait dans l'infini brouillard. Clarke coulait lentement vers les Abysses agrémentés de dépouilles, de chair purulente, de membres découpés, de têtes calcinées, de crânes explosés, de cages thoraciques éclatées.

L'oxygène quittait doucement ses poumons. L'hémoglobine putride s'introduisait dans son organisme, remplissant sa poitrine de lambeaux pourris. Le surplus de liquide inonda son cœur qui se putréfia instantanément avant d'être dévoré par les asticots.

 **•**

« _Le rêve semble réel lorsque l'on y est.  
Ce n'est qu'au réveil, que l'on se rend compte qu'il y avait quelque chose d'étrange_. » _(2)_

 ** _•_**

Clarke hurlait à la mort.

Tout son être était en combustion. Un feu ardent irradiait ses veines. Son sang était en ébullition dans cet Enfer. Des flammes flamboyantes la consumaient lentement. Des milliers de lames s'enfonçaient dans sa chair pâle. Les Cerbères l'avaient rattrapée. À présent, elle était jugée pour sa fuite. Elle était en train d'être calcinée pour avoir choisi la Vie. Le maelström de tourments l'enchaîna aux précipices brûlants de sa souffrance. Elle disparut entre les flammes. Ses larmes n'étaient plus que cendres noires désormais.

 **•**

Clarke errait dans le labyrinthe de l'inconscience, tout était nébuleux autour d'elle. Un brouillard opaque l'empêchait de voir correctement la scène qui se jouait devant elle. Une présence fantomatique se faisait sentir… Des sons lui parvenaient également mais la jeune femme était incapable de les distinguer…

Une bride obscure de souvenirs apparut avant de s'évaporer violemment telle de la fumée.

 **•**

Clarke sentit la chaleur des flammes dansait à proximité de son corps.

Elle papillonna des yeux quelques secondes, la luminosité lui brûla les yeux. Une fragrance de décoction à la menthe planait autour d'elle.

Sa vision à nouveau correcte, Clarke remarqua qu'elle n'était plus dans la forêt désormais. Elle se trouvait dans une sorte de cabane faite de bois, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle était ni comment elle avait atterri ici... Son dernier souvenir était de s'être endormie au pied d'un chêne massif dans la forêt après avoir été blessée par un piège à loups.

Une conversation se fit entendre à l'extérieur de la cabane. La jeune femme tendit l'oreille mais le sujet de leur entrevue restait un mystère.

La conversation s'arrêta et Clarke entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochaient de l'endroit où elle était. La blessée commença à paniquer violemment. Son regard azur balaya la pièce, il n'y avait aucune échappatoire possible mis à part la porte face à elle. L'inconnu l'aurait aussitôt rattrapée dans sa fuite. Elle subtilisa un objet ressemblant à un scalpel.

— **Je vois que ta fièvre est tombée Clarke du peuple du Ciel** , _observa le nouvel arrivant._ Des tatouages noirs ancrés sur une partie du visage, centrés au niveau des yeux.

Clarke l'identifia immédiatement pour l'avoir déjà rencontré et côtoyé quelques semaines auparavant. _Nyko_. Le guérisseur de Lexa se trouvait face à elle.

 **•**

Clarke apprit qu'elle avait été retrouvée dans la forêt grâce aux quelques trappeurs du peuple de Lexa. Ces derniers étaient partis chasser pour palier au manque de nourriture sur leur camp. Le départ prochain des troupes pour Polis, nécessitait quelques réserves supplémentaires.

Les Terriens avaient retrouvé la jeune médecin dans un état second. Sa blessure s'était infectée et avait généré de la fièvre. L'accroissement de sa température corporelle avait tellement été sévère, qu'elle avait été victime de violents cauchemars avec un discours incohérent et beaucoup d'agitations.

Ce fut Nyko qui avait pris la décision de la ramener au campement. Il savait que son inaction pouvait causer sa mort prochaine. Le Terrien connaissait aussi la sympathie qu'éprouvait Lexa envers la jeune femme et il ne donnait pas chère de sa peau si elle apprenait son abandon dans les bois.

L'arrivée de la fille de l'espace dans le camp avait fait quelques vagues. Certains ne voyaient pas son arrivée d'un très bon œil. Lexa avait aussitôt calmé les choses. La leader des Terriens était venue rendre visite à la jeune femme quotidiennement, la veillant quelques heures avant de repartir à ses occupations de chef.

Clarke était restée inconsciente une semaine entière.

La fièvre avait tellement été puissante que Nyko avait dû modifier son antidote habituel. Pour lutter contre l'infection qui se propageait dans ses veines, il avait dû mélanger quelques gouttes de venin de serpent à quelques pétales - réduits en poudre fine - de _Eschscholzia_ (une fleur orangée hautement toxique pouvant provoquer des hallucinations violentes si le remède n'était pas élaboré avec précaution).

Sa blessure au mollet lui avait valu douze points de suture ainsi que quelques semaines de convalescence au camp. Nyko lui avait formellement interdit de quitter le camp. La plaie était encore trop vive pour qu'elle puisse marcher à travers la forêt. La jeune femme devait également reprendre des forces à cause de la perte importante de sang.

Durant sa période de convalescence, Clarke s'était immergée dans le mode de vie des Terriens. Il lui était arrivé d'aider le guérisseur au dispensaire en lui donnant quelques conseils de médecine moderne, de venir en aide aux habitants pour n'importe quelle tâche, de s'amuser avec les enfants, voire même de les instruire en leur racontant des histoires.

Néanmoins elle ne se sentait pas totalement à l'aise. Tous ces gens lui rappelaient ce qu'elle avait dû faire des semaines auparavant. Ce sentiment barbare lui broyait le cœur quand elle baissait la garde. La présence de Lexa y était pour beaucoup. À travers elle, Clarke revoyait Mont Weather.

Cette dernière l'avait croisée à plusieurs reprises. Leurs brefs échanges restaient toujours très courtois. Elle ressentait toujours de la rancœur envers la Chef des Terriens pour ce massacre. L'apprentie médecin savait que le rôle de leader impliquait de lourdes décisions. Elle en avait été le parfait exemple. Une poupée faite de chiffon piégée dans le carcan d'un rôle qu'elle avait endossé malgré elle, et ce, dès leur chute vers la Terre.

 **•**

Le rétablissement de Clarke avait duré quatre semaines au total. Il était grand temps pour elle de reprendre sa vie de nomade abandonnée depuis trop longtemps à son goût. Elle était en manque de ce sentiment grisant qu'était la liberté. Le départ des troupes de Lexa pour Polis, le lendemain, avait accéléré sa décision. Ne désirant pas se diriger vers la capitale, la jeune femme voulait continuer sa route seule. La solitude était sa meilleure amie depuis trois mois et cela lui suffisait amplement. Son choix était coulé dans le marbre, à présent elle devait l'annoncer à Lexa.

La jeune médecin traversa le camp, parcourant les allées qu'elle connaissait par cœur. Elle sourit aux quelques enfants qui jouaient entre eux près de la tente de leur leader. La blonde en venait à regretter cette période bénite qu'était l'enfance. À cette époque rien n'avait d'importance, on pardonnait tout rapidement. Un simple sourire et tout était oublié. À l'âge adulte, tout devient tellement plus compliqué. La vie se métamorphose. On doit prendre ses responsabilités, faire des choix ardus, sacrifier des vies pour en sauver d'autres, devenir un autre.

 _L'enfance est une chrysalide. L'âge adulte est le papillon qui éclot._

 ** _•_**

Clarke pénétra dans la tente de Lexa.

Cette dernière était de dos, en pleine étude d'une carte avec Indra ainsi que trois autres Terriens, inconnus pour Clarke. Indra fit un signe de tête vers sa chef afin de signaler la présence de la jeune blonde. Les quatre Terriens quittèrent la tente après un bref geste de la part de leur chef, leur signalant qu'ils pouvaient retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

— **Clarke du peuple du Ciel, que me vaut ta visite ?** _interrogea Lexa en se retournant._

Elle avait toujours ce maquillage sombre autour des yeux qui mettait en valeur son regard perçant. Regard qui fixait Clarke avec curiosité ainsi qu'avec une certaine envie non dissimulée au fond de ses iris givrées.

— **Je vais quitter le camp Lexa** , _informa_ _la jeune femme blonde_.

— **Où comptes-tu aller ?** _fut la seule réponse que put prononcer Lexa,_ surprise face à la requête de son invitée.

— **Je ne sais pas encore précisément, néanmoins je pense reprendre ma vie de nomade en solitaire. Je me laisserai guider par le Destin. Je verrai bien où cela me conduira** …

— **Si tu n'as pas de destination précise, accompagne-moi à Polis ! C'est l'occasion pour toi de découvrir de nouvelles choses. En venant avec nous, avec** _ **moi**_ **jusque la Capitale, c'est ta chance de repartir de zéro. Un nouveau départ s'offre à toi : tu pourrais tout recommencer. Tu aurais une nouvelle maison, une nouvelle famille, un nouveau peuple qui pourrait être le** _ **nôtre**_ **! Je pourrais également faire de toi ma seconde ainsi tu m'aiderais à diriger** _ **notre**_ **nation.**

— **J'ai déjà un peuple Lexa, et je n'ai certainement pas besoin d'une famille de substitution !** _répliqua vivement la jeune médecin._

Elle secoua la tête pour effacer les douloureux souvenirs du Camp Jaha qui s'immiscèrent vicieusement dans son esprit.

— **Un peuple qui t'a abandonnée sans vergogne !**

— **Je suis partie de moi-même ! C'était MA décision ! MES choix ! J'ai préféré me sacrifier en portant la responsabilité de mes actes plutôt que de la partager avec eux ! Ils sont innocents dans cette histoire ! Ils n'ont pas à porter ce lourd poids sur leurs épaules. Moi oui ! Alors je t'interdis de les mettre en cause Lexa ! Tu ne les connais pas, tu ne sais rien d'eux. Absolument rien !** _avertit la fille de l'espace en haussant le ton._

— **Ils ne te méritent pas Clarke ! Tu vaux tellement mieux que ces imbéciles que tu appelles « famille » ! L'Amour est une faiblesse, une chimère dont il faut se débarrasser rapidement avant qu'elle n'empoisonne ton âme et ne libère son venin mortel dans tes artères ! Ils n'ont jamais su exploiter en intégralité le potentiel de leader qui se cachait au fond de ton âme. Au Camp Jaha, tu as toujours été sous estimée, et ce, depuis ton envoi sur Terre. Tu n'étais qu'une gamine assurant le calme avant la tempête. Tu devais maintenir à flot cette pseudo démocratie d'adolescents perdus que vous étiez dans un monde inconnu ! Tu faisais partie d'une équation dont tu n'étais qu'une variable insignifiante. Une simple expérience de laboratoire ! Par la suite, tu n'as été que l'intermédiaire entre nos deux populations, un simple moyen pour obtenir un accord de paix. Mais, malgré cela, tu as réussi à briser ce carcan qu'on t'obligeait à porter. Tu es devenue la leader en puissance que j'avais vu en toi dès notre première rencontre. Tu as fait des choix et pris des décisions difficiles. Tu as compris que le rôle de Chef impliquait « un grand pouvoir et de grandes responsabilités »** _(3)_ **et donc tu as agi en conséquence. La tuerie au Mont Weather en est l'illustration parfaite. Cela était nécessaire ! Il fallait « tuer quelques individus afin d'en sauver le plus grand nombre. »** _(4)_ **Toi et moi sommes identiques dans le fond : nous sommes le roc sur lequel les gens s'appuient. Nous les guidons telle une flamme vivante dans l'obscurité. Nous prenons les décisions pour eux et même si cela implique de sacrifier quelques personnes sans importance pour notre survie !**

La main de Clarke fendit l'air avant de s'abattre violemment sur la joue de Lexa qui vacilla sous l'impact du coup. Une colère noire s'était immiscée dans les veines de la jeune femme, son sang était à présent tatouté de rage.

— **Ne t'avise plus jamais de les insulter devant moi, m'as-tu bien comprise Lexa ? Je t'interdis formellement de critiquer un concept qui t'échappe complètement ! Tu ne comprends même pas ce que « famille » signifie ! À t'entendre ce mot n'est qu'une insulte, un mot à bannir. Une tâche de boue sur sa chaussure que l'on doit effacer rapidement ! Ce concept t'est totalement étranger, car pour toi Lexa, tout est affaire de pouvoir. Dominer avant d'être assouvi ! Tuer avant d'être tué ! C'est pour cela que tu dénigres avec autant de hargne la relation que j'ai avec** _ **mon**_ **peuple car ces sentiments te sont totalement étrangers ! Tu es d'une froideur à faire pâlir l'Hiver ! Un flocon de neige serait bien plus chaleureux que toi Lexa ! Tu ne sais faire qu'une chose : éloigner les autres de toi, construire des barrières. Tu déclares que l'Amour est une faiblesse, une maladie, un cancer, une épidémie à exterminer et c'est bel et bien pour cela que nous sommes diamétralement opposées ! Jamais je ne serai comme toi Lexa ! Jamais ! Tu veux savoir ce qui nous différencie autant ?...** _demanda brutalement Clarke, avant de continuer sa tirade face au regard décontenancé de son interlocutrice._

— ... **Tu méprises l'Amour, car pour toi, lorsque l'on s'autorise à avoir des sentiments on devient vulnérable. Tu n'es qu'un être vide, incapable de ressentir et d'éprouver autre chose que la soif de pouvoir… Tu préfères accroître ta puissance plutôt que de ressentir un tant soit peu d'empathie. C'est d'une tristesse... Ta vie est une longue descente aux Enfers ! Je préfère être victime de mille châtiments que d'être comparée à toi une fois encore Lexa ! La prison que tu as érigée autour de ton cœur a fait de toi une créature immonde, égoïste et avide de puissance. Un monstre imperméable aux émotions. Les asticots fuiront ta compagnie lorsque la solitude t'aura entièrement dévorée. Tu ne seras plus qu'un cadavre pourri et gangréné par le poison de ton existence esseulée. Paix à ce qu'il reste de ton âme, perforée par la pénurie de battements de ton cœur, autres que ceux qui te maintiennent en vie, Lexa !** _furent les derniers que Clarke prononça avant de quitter la tente_ _définitivement._

 **«** _Un cœur c'est lourd à porter_ **»** _(5)_

Celui Clarke se noyait dans les remords et le sang. La pierre vitale de Lexa implosa en milliards de petites particules tranchantes glacées.

 **##**

 **Trois mois. Quatre-vingt dix jours. Deux mille cent soixante heures.**

Clarke était retournée à la vie sauvage. Elle avait repris sa route de louve argentée solitaire, arpentant la forêt noire abyssale. Elle glissait comme une ombre entre les charognes d'arbres pourris qui succombaient les uns après les autres. Le tableau macabre de la nature harassée de se battre contre la sauvagerie de la Terre. La jeune femme s'enfonçait dans les méandres de l'obscurité du bosquet, chacun de ses pas asphyxiaient un peu plus les derniers souffles viables de la Terre. Telle la Grande Faucheuse, Clarke avait droit de Vie et de Mort sur chaque créature, arrachant âprement ce qu'il lui était dû. Le temps était révolu, le trépas était le baiser chaleureux de la Mort envers ses nouveaux esclaves.

 **•**

La rage présente dans les pensées de la jeune femme lui avait fait perdre la notion du temps. Les températures s'étaient rafraîchies. À présent la nuit recouvrait la Terre de son manteau opaque. La lune reprenait avec lenteur son rôle de gardien de nuit. Une faible lueur d'espoir dans la nébulosité du ciel. Un faible éclat qui finirait par plonger dans la torpeur mortuaire des Ténèbres.

Clarke se laissa tomber le long d'un chêne, s'asseyant à même le sol craquelé à cause du gel. Elle avait parcouru une dizaine de kilomètres depuis son départ du camp de Lexa. L'adrénaline présente dans ses veines due à la dispute lui avait permis de parcourir une grande distance sans qu'aucun effet de fatigue ne se fasse ressentir. À présent une douleur assez vive se propagea dans son mollet quasiment guéri et une migraine se profila également. Elle fouilla dans son sac, à la recherche de la fiole contenant le liquide orangé que lui avait donnée Nyko avant son départ définitif. Ce flacon était exceptionnel et il devait être utilisé avec précaution si la situation était nécessaire. Le guérisseur lui avait répété plusieurs fois que, pris n'importe comment ce remède pouvait entraîner des effets secondaires indésirables et extrêmement violents (des hallucinations, des cauchemars, du somnambulisme…). Elle ne devait boire qu'une petite gorgée toutes les trois heures.

La jeune femme observa le liquide orangé, se disant qu'une gorgée supplémentaire ne pourrait décidément pas la tuer vu la taille réduite du flacon. Clarke but alors en intégralité le mélange fait de venin de serpent et de _Eschscholzia. (6)_

 ** _•_**

La migraine de Clarke avait totalement disparu un quart d'heure plus tard. La douleur due au piège à loups n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir, effacé aussi vite que la nuit l'avait engloutie. À nouveau maître de ses pensées, la jeune femme dut plisser des yeux à cause de l'obscurité ambiante. Quelque chose accroché au sapin devant elle avait attiré son attention. Clarke reconnut aussitôt la forme d'une pancarte faite de bois, rongée par l'usure du temps et la pourriture. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre durant un court instant, avant de se lancer dans une course effrénée face à l'inscription gravée dessus : « **Mont Weather = ** ».

Elle retraça la forme des lettres avec son index, caressant le bois mort en harmonie avec son âme.

Sa conscience l'avait ramenée à la genèse de ses maux. Clarke ne pouvait pas fuir ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle devrait faire face à ses responsabilités le moment donné. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était beaucoup trop tôt. La jeune blonde n'était pas prête à s'abandonner corps et âme pour être pardonnée. Elle ne méritait même pas de l'être. Le trou béant dans son cœur continuait de suinter dans sa poitrine, tel un rappel agressif de ses choix irréversibles. Cette plaie ne pouvait être cautérisée de suite. Cette souffrance brûlante la maintenait en vie jour après jour.

 **•**

Alors qu'elle essayait de s'éloigner de l'arbre où se trouvait la pancarte, Clarke faillit chuter à cause d'un petit monticule de terre. Son regard argenté se posa sur le sol afin d'en déterminer la cause. Les rayons flamboyants et nocturnes de l'astre lunaire mirent en exergue des dizaines de tombes. Elles étaient toutes parfaitement alignées entre les arbres. Des croix faites de bois étaient posées sur la petite butte, marquant l'emplacement de chaque stèle avec en plus une fleur blanche.

La jeune femme tomba à genoux près de l'une d'elles. Ses mains se posèrent sur la terre afin de maintenir en équilibre son corps chancelant. Clarke savait pertinemment pour qui ses sépultures avaient été creusées et surtout par qui.

Son organe vital eut un nouveau soubresaut.

Quelques membres du Camp Jaha étaient revenus à Mont Weather afin d'enterrer décemment la population décimée par Clarke, trois mois plus tôt. Une bile amère remonta dans la gorge de la jeune femme. Elle dut mettre son poing dans sa bouche pour éviter de vomir dans ce lieu de repos éternel, ne désirant pas souiller autre chose.

Son cœur se serra encore plus violemment devant le nombre imposant de sépultures. Elle avait été l'investigatrice de tout cela. Elle avait généré ce massacre. Cette tuerie. Ce meurtre. Ce génocide. Clarke avait été l'arme fatale. Le missile de cette hécatombe. Sans son intervention, cette parcelle de forêt serait encore un lieu vierge et sauvage habité par les animaux. Cela ne serait certainement pas un lieu de recueillement hanté par la Mort et son souffle putride.

La jeune femme blonde déposa une autre fleur ivoirine sur la tombe face à elle, en remplacement de la précédente qui avait prise de court par le Temps. Ce simple geste était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire à présent.

— **Je… Je suis tellement désolée…** _murmura faiblement Clarke,_ le cœur au bord des lèvres, une main posée sur la fleur.

 _Son cœur se noyait dans le sang qui n'était pas le sien._

 _Ses remords l'entraînaient vers les profondeurs des Abysses._

 _Son inconscient n'était plus qu'une ancre funeste l'emportant vers le fond_ _._

 ** _•_**

— **Il est trop tard pour être désolée Clarke !** _déclara une voix glaciale dans son dos._

Le sang de la jeune femme fut immédiatement transformer en givre à l'entente de ces huit mots. Son cœur tomba lourdement dans sa poitrine. Son estomac se révulsa violemment en découvrant le visage de cet individu impromptu.

 _Maya_.

Les pensées de Clarke s'entrechoquèrent telle une tornade… Cela ne pouvait être possible. Elle l'avait tuée trois mois auparavant. Elle avait vu son corps sans vie bercé par Jasper en larmes, qui priait tous les Saints pour lui restituer un souffle de vie. Il essayait vainement de lui arracher un dernier sourire, une dernière parole, un ultime regard… Maya ne pouvait se trouver face à elle aujourd'hui. Clarke avait entraîné sa descente aux Enfers. Elle avait précipité sa mort soudaine. Quatre-vingt dix jours auparavant, elle avait revêtu la cape funéraire de la Faucheuse, aspirant l'âme des habitants de Mont Weather pour les rendre esclaves des Abysses.

— **J..Je…** _commença t-elle apeurée_ , avant d'être soudainement coupée par une main squelettique sortant de terre, lui attrapant brutalement le poignet.

Son hurlement d'effroi interrompit violemment la quiétude mortuaire de la forêt. La main glacialement décharnée autour de son poignet, la retenait telles les serres d'un oiseau autour de sa proie morte.

Clarke se dégagea brutalement de cette prise d'outre-tombe, les doigts se déchirèrent avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle se recula vivement du caveau. Un trou béant venait de naître au milieu de la sépulture. Deux mains disloquées firent leur apparition au bord du gouffre. Quelque chose essayait de s'échapper de cette prison de terre en quête de l'oxygène putride du bosquet.

Un puits se formait depuis les entrailles de la terre.

Un rire glacial se fit entendre entre les cadavres.

Maya, qui se tenait à quelques pas de Clarke, baignait dans la lumière anthracite de la lune. La chair putride de son visage était parsemée de cavités sanglantes et de brûlures vivaces. Un liquide sirupeux noirâtre coulait le long de sa mâchoire. Une partie de sa joue avait été arrachée. Une énorme balafre embellissait son visage mort, créant l'illusion d'un demi-sourire vers sa joue gauche. Sa chevelure était clairsemée, des plaies recouvraient son crâne en une couronne de fleurs putréfiées. Ses jambes ainsi que ses bras étaient parsemés d'entailles profondes infectées. Les asticots se mouvaient docilement entre les diverses écorchures. Son œil gauche avait été perforé, son globe oculaire n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de chair mort transpercé par des larves. Les larmes de cet organe pourri n'étaient plus que des cristaux morts flamboyants.

Des râles sinistres ainsi que des bruits de grattements se firent entendre progressivement dans tout le bosquet.

À l'instant où la jeune femme blonde releva les yeux, son cœur mourut aussitôt dans sa poitrine. Les tombes autour d'elle se vidaient peu à peu de leurs habitants squelettiques. Des corps décharnés à la chair putride et moisie s'avançaient vers elle. Leurs bouches cousues de fil barbelé se mouvaient, Clarke ne saisissait pas le sens des paroles. Plus ils parcouraient de chemin et plus la jeune médecin les identifiait. Leurs visages lui étaient très familiers pour les avoir côtoyés lors de son emprisonnement à Mont Weather. Ces personnes, elle leur avait pris la vie. Ce soir, ils étaient là pour récupérer la sienne…

Les charognes putréfiées n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas. À chaque nouvelle foulée effectuée, elles arrachaient violemment le barbelé qui les maintenait dans leur effroyable mutisme. La chair morte s'arrachait sous la violence du geste. Le sang noirâtre poisseux suintait tel un geyser, se mélangeant mortellement avec les mots qui sortirent de l'orifice sectionné :

— **Nous sommes morts par TA faute !** _fredonnaient macabrement les cadavres putrides en encerclant progressivement leur victime_.

Clarke essaya tant bien que mal de s'éloigner de cette infection malsaine qui se dégageait de la forêt.

— **Nous sommes morts par TA faute !**

Chaque nouveau pas remplissait ses poumons d'air chanci.

— **Nous sommes morts par TA faute !**

Clarke s'effondra en position fœtale au pied d'un arbre, ses jambes n'étaient plus en mesure de la porter. Une migraine faisait rage dans son crâne, la martelant de coups violents provoquant une hémorragie dans son âme. Son mollet récemment guéri était douloureux. La jeune femme régurgita ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac lorsqu'elle vit des dizaines d'arachnides sortirent de la plaie.

Le rire austère de Maya vibra mélodieusement à travers le bosquet gangréné. Un chant funéraire résonnait, suivant le rythme d'un battement de cœur décédé. « _Nous sommes morts par TA faute_ »

— **Tu penses que la mort est douce ma chère Clarke**? **Qu'elle t'accueille gentiment entre ses bras afin de te bercer pour que tu puisses t'endormir paisiblement contre son cœur pourri ?** _interrogea Maya glacialement._

À présent la dénommée Clarke était encerclée de squelettes décharnés, putrides, baignant dans la moisissure.

— **Q… Qu…**

— **Je vais te donner un petit aperçu de la mort Clarke, j'espère que tu apprécieras mon petit cadeau de bienvenue ! Tu m'en donneras des nouvelles…**

Maya plongea sa main sertie de griffes acérées dans la poitrine de Clarke. Elle lui arracha cruellement le cœur. _(7)_

La respiration de la jeune femme se bloqua dans sa poitrine. Ses poumons se compressèrent instantanément avant de se transformer en un brasier mortel. Sa vision devint floue, ses muscles se gelèrent progressivement. La Mort l'entraînait lentement avec elle…

— **Oh non, ne meurs pas tout de suite Clarke. Je veux encore m'amuser avec toi** ! _ajouta la brune avec joie,_ plaquant violemment son pied sur la poitrine vide de la concernée, la clouant au sol comme une poupée de chiffon.

Clarke n'émit aucune résistance. La vie quittait son corps, son souffle n'était plus qu'une légère oasis qui allait disparaître entièrement. La forêt morbide qui l'entourait, s'assombrissait à vue d'œil. Tout n'était plus qu'obscurité. Elle se mourrait…

— **Que ta mort soit douce !** _déclara machiavéliquement Maya avant de lui caresser la joue._

Elle broya sauvagement le cœur de Clarke qui se transforma en cendres. _(8)_

— **Nous sommes morts par TA faute ! Tu dois payer !** _hurlèrent les centaines de charognes décomposées._

Elles se jetèrent sur Clarke telles des furies en quête de vengeance, la griffant de toute part. Leurs mains étaient des serres tranchantes, qui arrachaient la peau couleur neige de leur victime en un camaïeu carmin. Ils dévoraient son corps vide de vie tels des vautours affamés et avides de chair fraîche. Clarke n'était plus que charpie, ses yeux perforés, se cœur éclaté. Elle se noyait dans le sang de son âme.

 **•**

« _Je pensais à toi dans mon agonie, j'ai versé telles gouttes de sang pour toi_ » _(9)_

 ** _•_**

L'épouvante noirceur du crépuscule succomba à l'aurore éclatante qui se frayait un chemin sur Terre, à travers les arbres décimés par les ténèbres. Les rayons du soleil se reflétaient ardemment sur les flaques de sang. Le fluide pourpre avait été la matière première de cette aquarelle macabre.

Clarke fut soudainement prise de violentes convulsions. La charogne éviscérée de l'oiseau à ses côtés fit lourdement tomber son cœur mort au fond de sa poitrine. La jeune femme eut juste le temps de se positionner sur ses genoux, se mettant à régurgiter la bile aigre qui lui broyait les entrailles, sur le sol gelé. L'astre lumineux avait continué son trajet éternellement habituel avant que les spasmes ne finissent par définitivement s'amoindrir.

La blonde s'essuya la bouche avec le revers de sa manche. Sa respiration était assez bruyante et rauque. Son palpitant suivait le métronome de la Mort.

La main qui se posa sur son épaule éclata sanguinairement l'accalmie de son corps léthargique. La jeune femme émit un feulement apeuré avant de s'éloigner vivement de l'endroit où elle se tenait.

— **Clarke…** _émit une voix_.

— **Non, laissez-moi tranquille…** _gémit t-elle en mettant ses mains sur son visage lacéré._

— **Clarke, c'est moi. Bellamy…** _répéta cette même voix._

— **Tu n'es pas là… Tu n'existes pas… Tu n'es qu'une voix dans ma tête… Tu n'es pas là… Tu n'existes pas… Laisse-moi tranquille… DEGAGE ! Tu n'es là que pour me torturer…** _continua d'implorer la jeune femme en pleurant._

Bellamy était bien là, debout à quelques pas de Clarke. Perdu, il observait la jeune femme en pleine crise de démence. Le jeune homme ne savait pas comment réagir face à cette situation délicate. Comment était-il supposé lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était pas une vision projetée hors de sa tête ? Il n'en savait rien…

Il était parti chasser lorsqu'un bruit étrange avait attiré son attention derrière les buissons. Il avait cru être pris de visions en voyant la jeune blonde agenouillée sur le sol. Cela ne pouvait être possible.

Trois mois depuis son départ. Quatre-vingt dix jours à essayer de gérer le Camp Jaha à lui seul. Douze semaines à essayer de survivre sans elle. Deux mille cent soixante putains d'heures pour tenter de combler le trou béant dans sa poitrine.

— **Je suis bien là Clarke… Je suis devant toi en ce moment même… Je suis bien réel…** _tenta une nouvelle fois le brun en s'agenouillant devant elle_.

Afin de prouver la véracité de ses propos, il posa sa grande main sur les fines phalanges de la jeune femme. Ce simple contact l'électrisa comme un éclair en plein orage. Mais la réponse qui vint, ébranla le jeune homme à cause de la violence.

— **NE ME TOUCHE PAS !** _hurla t-elle_ , les yeux emplis de larmes pourpres. **Laisse-moi tranquille…** **Tu n'es qu'une des putains de voix illusoires et vicieuses présentes dans mon esprit torturé… Une projection de mon subconscient afin de me faire payer... Me tuer… Me rappeler ce que j'ai fait… Pour ne pas que j'oublie les habitants de Mont Weather. Penser constamment au fait que j'ai tué Maya, que je l'ai arrachée de Jasper. J'ai pris la vie de centaines d'innocents en tirant sur un simple levier, tout comme on arracherait une simple fleur dans un champ. Sans aucun problème. Un jeu d'enfant… Je ne suis qu'un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un monstre. Un horrible monstre. Une immonde créature qui mériterait de mourir !** _répéta nerveusement Clarke des centaines de fois_ , se balançant d'avant en arrière tel un balancier.

Pour accompagner ses propos, la jeune femme se mit compulsivement à gratter les centaines de griffures présentes sur ses bras. Des stigmates dont le brun ne pouvait définir l'origine ni le fautif.

Bellamy était témoin de la déchéance infernale de Clarke dévorée par les remords. Son cœur n'était plus qu'un tas de cendres, incendié par les flammes du regret. La jeune femme n'était plus qu'un pauvre pantin dénué de vie. La simple marionnette d'un dilemme cornélien qui l'avait détruite.

— **Jamais plus je ne te laisserai t'autodétruire !**

Bellamy se fit cette promesse avant de l'attirer fermement contre son torse. Ses bras s'enroulèrent autour de sa taille telle une prison infranchissable. Il n'avait trouvé que cette solution et savait pertinemment que les représailles seraient d'une extrême violence. Le jeune homme était prêt à subir mille damnations pour que le supplice de Clarke s'achève définitivement, et ce, même s'il devait écoper d'ecchymoses.

La réponse de la jeune blonde fut sans équivoque.

Clarke se mit à hurler rageusement. Bellamy ne saisissait que des brides de phrases incompréhensibles. Elle se mit également à cogner de ses poings sur le torse athlétique du jeune homme. Chaque coup supplémentaire devenait plus violent que le précédent. La rudesse des attaques ébranla Bellamy. Il recula de quelques pas mais ne céda absolument pas. Il résisterait coûte que coûte au tourment meurtrier que Clarke s'infligeait elle-même au travers de sa rage démoniaque.

— **Dégagez ! Laissez-moi tranquille!** _fulmina t-elle_ , se débattant férocement tel un animal sauvage pris au piège.

— **Je ne t'abandonnerai plus !** _déclara le jeune homme_ , serrant davantage la jeune femme contre lui.

Il acceptait sa violence tel un sac de frappe. Bellamy devenait l'exutoire de sa fureur.

— **Je veux juste que vous sortiez de ma tête ! Laissez-moi en paix ! Je ne supporte plus vos centaines de voix mortes dans mon crâne ! LAISSEZ-MOI JUSTE CREVER EN PAIX !**

Bellamy était désarçonné face aux paroles incohérentes de la jeune femme dans ses bras. Il ne savait pas à qui la blonde s'adressait, ni si elle avait réellement conscience de la réalité des choses et surtout de sa véritable présence. Le jeune homme n'avait aucune idée de la manière à mettre en œuvre pour sortir Clarke de son cauchemar éveillé...

Il opta alors pour la méthode qu'il utilisait avec Octavia lorsqu'elle n'était encore qu'une enfant et qu'elle s'agitait dans son sommeil. Sa voix avait toujours eu un pouvoir apaisant sur les terreurs nocturnes de sa sœur. Elle cessait immédiatement de s'agiter et se rendormait paisiblement. Bellamy espérait vraiment que cela aurait le même effet sur la jeune blonde qui continuait de se débattre contre ses Cerbères avides de sang.

— **Je suis réellement là. Je ne suis pas dans ta tête Clarke…**

— **Non, non… Il n'y a rien Clarke… Ce qu'une simple illusion échappée de ton esprit malade pour mieux te torturer ! Ton enfer personnel fait de chair putride et d'os brisés !** _conversa la jeune femme en se parlant à elle-même, utilisant la troisième personne._

Bellamy se retint de la secouer fermement pour lui remettre les idées en place. Son désir le plus cher était que Clarke reprenne conscience. Il voulait qu'elle se libère définitivement de ses démons qui lui broyaient l'esprit.

— **Je suis bel et bien réel Clarke, je ne suis pas une putain d'hallucination sortie de ton esprit. Même si je sais parfaitement que j'hante tes pensées depuis toujours...** _commença t-il,_ un petit sourire collé à son visage mal rasé _._

— … **Je suis bel et bien devant toi en ce moment même ! Tu es victime d'une sorte de cauchemar éveillé, un peu comme du somnambulisme à demi conscient. Tu penses être en plein songe. Tu crois voir des choses, qui ne sont que des mirages en réalité. Tout cela n'est qu'une projection de ton esprit dévoré par les remords…**

— … **Je sais que tu souffres. Que tu t'en veux terriblement pour Mont Weather. Durant ces trois mois de cavale, tu as choisi la solitude et la souffrance pour seules compagnes. Tu es une véritable tête de mule Clarke ! Tu as préféré enduré tout cela seule, plutôt que de partager ce poids avec nous ! Tu n'avais qu'un seul désir : nous épargner. Tu ne voulais imposer ton choix à personne.** _ **Ta décision, ta responsabilité !**_ **…**

— … **Mais tu n'es plus seule désormais, tu m'entends Clarke ? Tu n'as pas plus à gérer ça par tes propres moyens. Tu n'es pas la seule coupable dans cette histoire. Il faut que tu cesses de te sacrifier pour les autres. Tu dois arrêter de te flageller autant. Laisse nous t'aider. Laisse-moi te tendre la main. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as des amis qui t'attendent. Une famille prête à t'épauler. Notre peuple. Notre famille ! Je suis là également ! J'ai besoin de toi ! Je connais ton mauvais caractère et surtout ta capacité à vouloir tout gérer. Tu as cette foutue manie de dissimuler ta peine. Mais à présent, je me répète probablement, tu n'as plus à endurer ça en solitaire. Je serai toujours là pour toi !** _ **Ensemble**_ **, tu te rappelles** _ **Princesse**_ **?** _conclut le brun_.

Le regard noisette de Bellamy scintillait à cause des quelques flammes gelées dans ses iris.

— **B… Bellamy ?**

Il ne réalisa pas ce qui lui arrivait, jusqu'au moment où son dos heurta violemment le sol gelé. Clarke les avait projetés tous les deux dans une étreinte passionnée. Elle avait également niché sa tête dans le cou du jeune homme, respirant son odeur de menthe poivrée qui lui avait tant manquée.

Le trouble de Bellamy dura quelques instants avant qu'il ne finisse par enlacer le corps délicat de la jeune femme, de ses bras musclés. Dès l'instant où il sentit des gouttes glacées qui glissèrent le long de sa peau, il la serra davantage contre lui afin de l'apaiser en lui murmurant des mots réconfortants à l'oreille.

— **Le seul et l'unique Princesse** , _répondit-il en caressant ses cheveux blonds_ , un infime sourire de soulagement accroché aux lèvres.

— **Bellamy…** **Si tu savais comme je suis désolée, je n'ai jamais voulu que tout cela se produise… J'aurais tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes. Ces personnes, elles n'avaient pas à mourir parce que** _ **je**_ **l'avais décidé. Je n'avais aucun droit de vie ou de mort sur eux. C'était un choix égoïste de ma part. Je suis un être horrible ! Je m'en veux terriblement d'avoir engendré cette hécatombe empoisonnée… Il devait exister une autre solution et moi j'ai choisi la voie la facilité. Un bon leader n'aurait pas fait cela, je ne suis pas quelqu'un de bien Bellamy ! Je suis comme Lexa. Une personne démunie de sentiments… Mon cœur n'est plus qu'un tas de cendres sanglantes désormais. Finalement, je ne suis qu'un monstre qui mérite de subir le même sort que les habitants de Mont Weather à qui j'ai pris la vie sans difficulté aucune…** _confessa Clarke d'une voix tremblante_ , des perles salines noyées de remords serpentèrent le long de son visage fatigué et strié de plaies.

— **Clarke… Écoute-moi s'il te plaît** , _sollicita Bellamy en changeant de position_.

Le jeune homme prit appui sur ses coudes afin de s'assoir. Clarke était à califourchon sur lui, les jambes de chaque côté de ses cuisses. Les larmes continuaient à suivre le torrent humide de ses joues. La jeune femme attendit sans dire un mot que Bellamy poursuive sa pensée.

— **Tu n'es en aucun cas comparable à Lexa ! Vous êtes diamétralement opposées toutes les deux ! Lexa considère que l'Amour est une faiblesse. Pour toi l'Amour est l'essence même de ta force. S'il te plaît cesse de te flageller pour Mont Weather, j'étais présent également ce jour-là. Je suis aussi coupable que toi, tu peux me jeter la pierre également et même violemment. Tu peux délester d'un poids Clarke. Je suis là, tu n'as plus à combattre seule tes remords. Je reste avec toi quoiqu'il arrive.**

Bellamy posa ses mains sur les joues humides de la jeune femme. Il essuya avec l'aide de ses pouces, les dernières larmes sur son visage qui formaient un océan dans ses yeux cobalts.

— **Merci d'être là Bellamy…** _répondit-elle doucement,_ souriant avec difficulté à travers les quelques larmes traîtresses.

— **Ensemble jusqu'au bout Princesse,** _conclut Bellamy_.

Il attira le visage de la jeune femme vers le sien avant de déposer ses lèvres sur son front.

« _Le baiser est la plus sûre façon de se taire en disant tout_ » _(10)_

 ** _•_**

C'est dans cette même position que Clarke et Bellamy passèrent des heures à discuter.

Ils n'avaient qu'un seul désir : rattraper le temps perdu. Les deux voulaient connaître à tout prix ce qu'il s'était passé dans la vie de l'autre durant ces mois de séparation. Bellamy impatient d'en apprendre plus sur la vie fugitive de Clarke l'avait laissée prendre la parole en premier. Cette dernière lui raconta absolument tout en abordant chaque moment passé dans les bois : sa blessure au mollet. Sa convalescence du camp des Terriens durant quelques semaines. Son violent conflit avec Lexa. Ses divers cauchemars et hallucinations dus au massacre de Mont Weather. Ses nuits passées avec la solitude comme seule amie imaginaire. Ses escapades à travers les bois. Sa découverte des sépultures. Ses retrouvailles avec lui. Elle s'excusa une dizaine de fois pour les coups et griffures infligés. Clarke avait même déposé un baiser sur sa joue mal rasée pour se faire pardonner de son comportement délirant.

Bellamy quant à lui, lui avoua que le retour au Camp Jaha après son départ n'avait pas été facile. Abby s'était mise en colère contre lui lorsqu'elle avait appris le départ de sa fille et la passivité de Bellamy face à cela. Marcus avait tenté de la calmer en lui expliquant que c'était son choix, que la culpabilité était un cancer de l'esprit pour celui qui en était victime. La mère de Clarke ne s'était jamais remise du départ de sa fille unique, même si elle le montrait peu. Raven s'était remise très difficilement de la ponction qui lui avait été faite directement dans l'os. La mécanicienne n'avait toujours pas retrouvé l'usage complet de sa jambe. Jasper, quand à lui, restait dans une phrase végétative à demi-consciente. Il errait tel un fantôme dans le Camp. Octavia était partagée entre sa vie au Camp et sa vie en tant que future Terrienne. Bellamy avoua à Clarke que sa sœur restait avec eux à cause de lui en partie. Le départ de la jeune n'avait laissé personne indifférent. Cela avait particulièrement affecté Bellamy. Chaque jour il espérait son retour prochain. _Trois mois, quatre-vingt dix jours, deux mille cent soixante heures_ à espérer la voir revenir pour pouvoir la serrer dans bras et ne plus jamais la lâcher.

Leurs retrouvailles avaient suspendu le temps autour d'eux néanmoins la nuit était largement avancée. L'obscurité s'était propagée rapidement, englobant la planète de son voile opaque scintillant. La lune avait regagné son zénith dans le ciel noir, au milieu des étoiles.

 **•**

Clarke et Bellamy étaient allongés sous la combustion des étoiles.

La jeune femme avait posé sa tête sur le torse de son compagnon, bercée par leurs rythmes cardiaques synchrones. Le métronome parfait. Un même cœur partagé par deux individus. La jeune blonde glissait lentement vers l'inconscience. Bellamy avait entouré sa taille de manière possessive. Leurs doigts entrelacés fermement. Ils ne voulaient plus se lâcher, de peur de se perdre une fois encore. La jeune femme sentait le souffle chaud et calme du brun à la base de sa nuque. Elle se serra davantage contre Bellamy, fermant les paupières.

Morphée l'accueillit définitivement dans le pays des songes, un sourire rêveur accroché au visage. Clarke se laissa emporter par le torrent des rêves.

 **•**

La main de Clarke s'entrouvrit.

Un petit flacon cristallin contenant l'ultime goutte d'un liquide orangé s'élança dans une course infinie…

« **_Les monstres ne dorment pas sous notre lit. Ils vivent dans notre tête._** » _(11)_

* * *

 _ **Notes :**_

 **1 :** Dieu des enfers dans la mythologie grecque (frère de Zeus et de Poséidon).

 **2** : Citation extraite du film _Inception_ réalisé par Christopher Nolan (2010)

 **3** : Phrase inspirée de la réplique prononcée par l'oncle Peter Parker dans _Spiderman_ (2002)

 **4** : La phrase originelle était « _Kill the few to save the many_ » que j'ai entendu dans une série américaine, dont j'ai oublié le titre. J'ai essayé de la retranscrire et de la traduire au mieux.

 **5** : Citation provenant du _Château Ambulant_ réalisé par Hayao Miyazaki (2004)

 **6** : C'est une fleur toxique qui existe vraiment, j'ai juste modifié ses « propriétés » pour l'utiliser comme ingrédient dans le remède.

 **7/8** : Scène inspirée de la série _Once Upon A Time_.

 **9** : Citation de Blaise Pascal.

 **10 :** Citation de Guy de Maupassant.

 **11** : Citation anglaise « Monsters don't sleep under our bed. They live inside our head » trouvée sur internet dont je ne connais pas l'auteur.

* * *

 ** _Mots de l'auteur_** ** _:_**

Voici mon tout premier texte sur The 100. J'espère que vous avez apprécié mon style d'écriture, mais surtout mon histoire... :)

Est-ce que vous aviez compris que Clarke était un peu dans l'ambiguïté hallucination / rêve et réalité ? Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? J'ai imaginé cet OS, en lisant comme quoi Clarke serait un peu " folle " dans la troisième saison. J'ai tout de suite pensé à cette ambivalence, je trouve que ça colle parfaitement. Bref ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez préféré (passage, citation...)

Petite question : Clarke, rêve ou réalité ?

Merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, et futur merci pour vos prochains avis.

\- Vanille

( PS : Je compte poster de nouveaux textes sur The 100, plus particulièrement sur le couple Clarke / Bellamy. Alors si vous êtes intéressés, suivez-moi ! :) )


End file.
